It is always Darkest before Dawn
by Olanamakky
Summary: Hermione Weasley nee Granger never envisioned her life as it was now. she had pictured a more perfect picture, happiness, a pickett fence and kisses filled with love. But then again she hadn't known the man she was marrying. Dramoine. Ron bashing. please R&R flames are welcome. if you dont like it tell me why.
1. Rose

Chapter 1: Rose

Hermione Weasley nee Granger was a young woman of only 25. A war survivor, a former auror and now a mother; most people thought she had it all. Truth was things hadn't been going well for her these past few years. She'd thought she'd been making the right decision marrying Ron after the war, they'd been in love for the longest time and she had been genuinely convinced that it was the right idea. And maybe it had been. _At the time_. Harry had asked her right till the moment he handed her over to Ron if she was sure and she had nodded enthusiastically. Yes, she was ready. Looking back now, maybe he had known and seen something she hadn't.

Shortly after their marriage, they had moved into a comfortable house in Godric's Hollow. Ron had refused at first, he wanted to stay near the burrow but Hermione had been adamant. She could only take Molly's "constructive" criticism so much and it wasn't like she could talk to Ron about it; last time she had tried, he threw a vase at her. It was a mistake, she'd said to herself; he'd lost his temper. He'd always had a bit of a short fuse. It was – she'd thought to herself as she cleaned the mess – just a coincidence that it was her favorite vase he'd grabbed; the one her grandmother had given to her before she'd died. It was absolute coincidence – she thought as she wipe her tears, holding the irreparable vase – that he'd left the vase that was closer to him; his mother's.

The only reason Ron had conceded to move to Godric's hollow was because the house she wanted to buy was a street away from Harry's parents' home which he had redone, with her help of course, and turned into a home for himself. The house Hermione wanted was a muggle design with wizard space; all big bay windows and space and lightness. It was in no way cluttered. She would concede and admit that it was probably a little too big, but why not? They had the money. Why not give their children a chance to enjoy a priviledged childhood?

"_It is a beautiful home." Hermione gushed as she walked out onto the patio, gazing at the expansive and well manicured grounds before her. She breathed in the clean country air and held back a huge grin. She was in love with this home already. This was their chance to start over. Ron was just a little angry because they had a very small space right now, maybe if they moved here he'd be calmer. _

"_It is." The agent loved to see new couples. It reminded her, after that awful war, that love existed. She didn't like this man though there was something about him that was little off. She'd lost a husband and a son, it was hard but she coped, "The gardens are completely magic free, this is genuine land."_

"_That's wonderful!" Hermione marveled, momentarily forgetting about her injury. She winced and composed herself, barely managing not to cry out. She liked to heal the muggle way but she was considering taking a potion. Ron had been a little too rough on her the previous night when they'd made love. She understood that auror training was very frustrating but she never got that way and they were doing the same course._

"_Are you well dear?" The agent had been worried when the couple had walked towards her; she'd watched the young woman limp slightly. She had dismissed it as a small bruise but after watching her stagger, she was not so sure anymore._

"_She's fine." The man said gruffly, pulling his wife up straight. The agent watched a look of pure fear wash over the girl's face but she was left wondering if she had been imagining it at the girl's bright smile the next moment._

"_I'm absolutely wonderful. This is just an overwhelmingly wonderful house." The girl gushed as she walked off into the grounds, the limp ever present, "Can we make an offer?"_

"_Yes, of course. The house is about half a million galleons." The agent said checking her papers. She knew the price was high but the house demanded it._

"_No." the gruff man said. The agent realized she didn't like him at all, not after watching the beautiful girl's smile waver._

"_No?" She asked in a small voice._

"_No."_

"_Why not? We have the money." Hermione knew that when it came down to it, she was the one with the money. Ron had blissfully wasted all his prize money from the war, partying like a bumbling idiot the whole world round. Harry, God bless him, had stayed behind with Hermione and together they had done all the work on Harry's birth home. Sometimes he surprised her, that Harry. He seemed to grow up after the war, seemed to become more level-headed like she was and it made her absolutely proud._

"_Hermione, why would we waste our money on a house this expensive when we already have a home?" Ron asked agitated. He wanted to go home. He had been doing this stupid thing all day and he wanted to go home now. Maybe he'd go to Mom's and get some good food into his system. Hermione couldn't cook like his mother could._

"_Ron I want us to raise our family in our own house that we bought." Hermione reasoned, noting that the agent had moved off somewhere giving them some privacy. She wasn't sure yet if that was a good thing or not._

"_What's wrong with the cottage my mother bought us?" he asked venomously, poised to kill, like a snake. It's a shame he was a Gryffindor_

"_Nothing." Hermione answered quickly. The last thing she needed was for Ron to lose his temper. Right now she wanted him to agree and be happy not to disagree and mutilate her, "I just feel like it will be nice to live here, and Harry lives in the next street. When he and Ginny get married and have children, our children and theirs can all have a jolly time and be extra close because they live so close together." She hated lyong to him about Harry and Ginny. Harry had confided in him and told her that he didn't want to marry her. She was only with him for his money and fame, nothing more. It had hurt him more than he had let on._

_Ron seemed to ponder it for a moment then turned his burning blue eyes she had at a time found utterly irresistible, she wasn't so sure now, "Hermione we don't have the money. That's a lovely idea but we're running low on funds and you know that."_

_No Ronald, you are the one with no money. I stored mine away and started a college fund for my children. I've been saving every nickel since I started working, she thought but said, "I'll pay for it."_

"_With what?"_

"_My grandmother left me a little bit of money that I invested. It'll take care of everything we need for the house and the house itself." She lied. Her grandmother hadn't left her anything. This was her war money that she had invested to create quite a huge little amount, half of which she kept away and kept investing for her children._

"_Why didn't you tell me about it?" Ron asked through clenched teeth advancing towards her, a lion to his helpless prey._

"_I was keeping it aside for our children when we have them – " She broke off when his hand went around her neck._

"_I'm the man of the house. I keep tabs on all of the finances. I – " He broke off when the agent cleared her throat walking towards them. He smiled at her, albeit a menacing smile, "We'll take it."_

Hermione supposed it was her fault that she was in this position. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed so much to make it work, maybe she should have just let it be what it was; it was never going to work and yet she pushed and pulled and fought, true to her Gryffindor nature

After a mere year in marriage, well-settled in their new home in Godric's Hollow, Hermione Granger fell pregnant. She cried for a full day.

He forced her to quite her job in the auror office so she could stay at home and be a "proper mother like my mum". She had conceded.

She had given birth alone, _"Mum said that men should not be involved in such, it's a woman's job and hers alone."_ She had left it alone. Harry had punched and called him a bleeding idiot who was treating his wife like crap and didn't deserve her at all. She had given birth to a healthy baby girl with Harry on one side and Draco Malfoy on the other. He had been passing by with his new born, one month old son, Scorpius when he heard Harry and Ron's fight. He and Harry had stricken an odd friendship since he had aided the order during the war as a spy. Harry had a lot of respect for him for manning up and turning against Voldemort, even against his father's wishes.

Rose Aria Weasley was born on the 23rd of April 2005. She had skipped out on the Weasley hair (thank God for her strong Granger genes) and had beautiful dark chocolate hair that Hermione was ever so envious of. Her beautiful brown eyes were like her mother's except the flecks of green in them. They were mesmerizing to look into. Hermione had never loved anyone so much in her life she was quite afraid she would love her next child less.

She was quite taken aback by both Harry and Draco's responses to the little girl. They both doted on her and showered her with gifts. They were also trying to outdo the other on who would be the favorite uncle so the little girl had entirely too many things at the tender age of three.

"Honey! I'm home!" Harry called as he walked in laden with shopping bags of all colours and sizes.

Hermione took one look at him, her squealing daughter and the millions of bags in his hands and groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long afternoon, "You didn't buy her ice cream again did you?"

"Hermione have you seen her eyes when she begs? How could I refuse? It's like asking a basilisk to bite itself." Harry huffed as he set the hyper-active monster on the floor before heading to her room to drop her gifts off. "So what time's everyone getting here, Mione?"

"Oh, we're not having the party here anymore," She called back as she tried, as carefully as she could with a three year old on a sugar-induced high, weaving through her legs, to ice the cupcakes that were left to do. She would have preferred to make a cake but the little girl had insisted.

"_Uncle Draco says that it's fitting for a young woman like me to have cupcakes, Mummy." It was hard to take her mud-covered daughter seriously, especially when she had Draco's snooty, posh tone down to a tee._

"_He did, did he?" Hermione asked as she stripped Rosie, readying her for the bath. She sighed and rubbed her temples as Rosie settled herself in her bubbles, playing with her magically enhanced Barbie Dolls. Ron didn't know that Rosie was close to Draco, hell, he didn't know that Draco had anything whatsoever to do with his daughter. If he paid more attention to her he probably would but well… the auror job takes a lot out of him, Hermione understood that, at least she thought she did. Even though he showed little to no interest in his daughter he would probably get a heart attack were he to hear that she loved her Uncle Draco, her Grandmere Cissa and her older brother Scorpius._

_Rosie hummed her agreement, "So did Grandmere Cissa." She nodded as if that would convince Hermione, "Scorpius had cupcakes at his party Mum! Please?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes as she washed her daughter's hair. The little girl knew exactly what to do to get her to do almost anything, it was quite disconcerting._

"_Alright, fine." She said in mock indignation, "We'll have the cupcakes."_

"_Yay Mummy!" Rosie squealed, "I promise to be good forever and ever."_

_The promise lasted for a minute before she promptly began to splash her mother and drenching her in water. Rosie wanted two extra minutes in the bath, Grandmere Cissa said a lady must always take her time in her bath._

She had wanted to have her daughter's third birthday party in her home. They had the wonderful expansive grounds, the beautiful flower garden which she tended to personally, there was so much space, enough for both muggle and wizarding games. Ron hadn't minded. He didn't care about much anymore except fucking her, shouting at her and beating her for not making the stew the way he knew his mother had taught her to do. That's why she was surprised when he told her that the party was going to be at the burrow.

"_What?" Hermione asked. She was quite stunned. First of all Ron had talked and said something about Rosie. Dinner was usually a quiet affair with Rosie already tucked into bed. They didn't have much to talk about except when he wanted to hit her, he wanted to do a lot of that lately. It's as if he blamed her for something she didn't even know about and it was quite frightening; who knew how far he would go the next time he came from work angry and smelling of cheap women's perfume. She'd never asked about the perfume. Why should she? So she could suffer more injuries and lie some more to Draco about why she needed the pain potion and the healing salve. So she could lie to Harry that no, she hadn't been crying and no, she wasn't limping. He was just seeing things. Besides, she had suspected Ron's infidelity after Rosie was born. She couldn't leave him now though, she wanted Rosie to grow up in a proper family, like she did._

"_Mum wants the party at the burrow." Ron replied slightly annoyed. Why the fuck wasn't she listening to him?_

"_But, Ron, I've been planning this for months. She knows I've been planning this for months I can't just change venues and what will I tell everyone? The invitations have already been sent – "_

_He slapped her hard, she fell out of her chair and landed on the floor clutching her cheek, "The party will be at the Burrow," he sneered at her then added, "Mudblood."_

Hermione smiled bitterly at the memory. If only she'd listened to Harry when he'd begged her to wait. Too bad she didn't have time for "if only's." She had a party to prepare.

"What do you mean the party's not here?" Harry asked, walking in the kitchen with a squirming Rosie under his arm, "I thought that was a joke."

"Thought what was a joke?" Came the posh, high cultured voice of Draco Malfoy as he grabbed the giggling Rosie from Harry's hands, "That's no way to handle a young lady, Potter."

"Yeah, whatever."

"My dear Aria, your first birthday present of the day. Knowing Potter, he probably didn't wrap the presents." Malfoy said as he handed the little girl a little box, a present. Hermione groaned. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco ignored them both.

"Uncle Draco! It's lovely!" Rosie gushed as she pushed the locket into his hands and begged him to tie it around her neck.

"Rosie! Let's go play!" Scorpius stamped his foot.

"Relax." Rosie said as Draco let her down. They streaked out the room with dizzying speed.

"So why aren't there any preparations? I was under the impression that there was a party this afternoon in approximately an hour." Draco asked nonchalantly as he reached for a cupcake, Hermione slapped his wrist. He scowled at her. Harry sniggered.

"There is." Came Luna's voice as she breezed into the room, arms laden with dresses she and Rosie were still undecided to wear for her party, "It's just not here."

"What?!" The two men roared. Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes. Both men belonged in a drama club.

"We're having the party at the burrow." Hermione said as she closed of the last box of cupcakes and cast a preserving charm to keep them fresh and luke-warmish, they were best that way.

"What happened to 'it'll be lovely to have the party here, there's so much space! Imagine both muggle and wizarding games! It'll be lovely, Harry!'" Harry mimicked Hermione.

"The party is at the burrow Harry." Hermione replied steely.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Did he hit you again?"

"He's never hit me, Draco. How many times do you want me to tell you?"

"And how many more times will it take before you leave the goddamned bastard?" Harry exploded. He took a shaky breath to calm himself, "Hermione, you're not happy. Even I can see that he's hit you more than once."

"He's never hit me." Hermione replied expressionlessly. Harry sagged into Luna who was rubbing his back. She smiled at that. He needed someone like Luna, someone who was with him to help him and love him, not for his money and fame like Ginny had.

"Mrs Potter, I don't know how you deal with this raving lunatic. Get it? Luna – tic?" Draco giggled at his own joke. Harry rolled his eyes. Luna grinned widely. And Hermione smiled. He always knew how to dissipate the tension. Luna just smiled at him while Harry glared daggers at him. At that Draco giggled heartily as he sipped from some conjured firewhiskey. All eyes were on him, accusing.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"It's not even noon yet, Draco!" Hermione laughed watching as he took a large gulp.

"I am about to spend the afternoon with the Weasels on their home turf, I need it."

"Give me some!" Harry asked sitting in the chair next to Draco.

"To Aria on her birthday, may we not fight." As a second thought Draco added, "A lot."

"Here here!" Harry exclaimed, "And it's Rosie not Aria!"

"Please! Why should I call that perfect girl, with the perfect name that awful plebian name?"

As they argued, Hermione smiled. Sometimes she wished life could be just like this. Simple and easy but life was rarely that easy and neither was the party she had planned.

1year later

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she set his dinner in front of her husband. She had to tread carefully, this was a very sensitive matter and if it were to swing in her favor she'd be grateful. They never ate together anymore. She had her meals with Rosie, Ron came home too late…

"Jesus, Hermione! Can't a man have a moment of peace?"

"Ron, I wanted to talk about maybe going back to work. Rosie's all grown up now and I really would like to start working again, besides we're really short on money and-"

"You're not going back to the Auror's office Hermione." Was all he said, he didn't even look up.

"But Ron where am I supposed to go I don't want a new job!" Hermione cried.

"That's not my problem Hermione. But if I hear that you have been talking to people in the Auror office about coming back you will regret it."

"So, what? You don't want me there because it's dangerous? I had a desk job, Ron. The biggest danger I had was getting a bloody paper cut, for fuck's-"

"You watch how you talk to me, Hermione." He spat in her face, holding her face in his hand, squeezing. He let go and Hermione let out a deep shuddering breath. The man she had married was long gone and in his place was this _thing_.

"Ron, please?" she pleaded, her eyes filling up, "I'm good at that job and-" this time it was a slap to the face that cut her off.

"You will not return to the auror office, Hermione, and that's final." With that he began towards the door.

Hermione ran after him, "Ron! Ron where are you going?"

"I don't have to tell you shit." He sneered through clenched teeth and banged the door in her face. A piercing cry rang through the house. Hermione sighed. It was going to be a really long night, Hugo didn't like it when people cut his sleep short.

"Come on, Love." Hermione whispered to her youngest. She remembered the day she had found out she was pregnant. She remembered standing outside the abortion clinic. She remembered running out of the operating room half-dressed and still doped on anesthetic. She remembered the feeling of guilt that gripped her every time she looked at her baby, remembered how close she was to killing him just because of his father. She felt ashamed that she had even thought to do it. Hugo Adrian Weasley, like his sister looked nothing like his father, even his sky-blue eyes look nothing like Ron's, she smiled. He looked almost exactly like her grandmother with that dark curly hair that wasn't as tangled as hers had been. It was smooth and silky much like hers was now. She smiled as she thought about her childhood and the likeness of her and her children. She was strong. She could do this. She would get a job somewhere nice, maybe Draco could help set her up, Lord knows how many times he'd been offering to do so. She'd become the Hermione Granger she had envisioned herself becoming after Hogwarts. She'd leave Ron behind and take her children away before Molly made them hate her; she'd already done such a great job with Ron.

All she wanted more than anything,\ was for her children to have an amazing childhood. And she knew that they weren't getting that here. It was time to move on.

Diary of Rose Aria Weasley

Dear Diary

uncle draco took me and scorpius ice skating in the muggle world today. I enjoyed it a lot. mum's eyes are red again but she says she hasn't been crying I don't think I believe her. dad was shouting again. I had to look after hugo he was so scared and mummy wasn't there.

diary I'm really scared for mummy.

I wish uncle draco or uncle harry was my daddy. james said uncle harry taught him how to ride a broom. scorpius said uncle draco taught him too. I wish my daddy would teach me too.

Love

Rosie.

p.s. I have to ask uncle draco what a mudblood is. I heard daddy call mummy that.

p.p.s. I really wish everyone would call me Aria like uncle draco. that name makes me feel special.


	2. Hugo

Chapter 2: Hugo

Hermione Weasley stood at her stove in her state of the art kitchen, in the home that she bought with her money, stirring unseeingly, her pot of stew.

_Just as well_, she thought ironically, _I can't see a bloody thing._

It wasn't the tears that were spilling down her cheeks that were marring her vision. He had done it again, the bastard! She didn't know why she let him, why she, supposedly the greatest mind of the age subjected herself to such folly as was domestic violence.

_It's for the children_, she told herself as she sprinkled some salt into her stew. Not once during this ordeal of cooking dinner with a throbbing body, battered and bruised by the very man she was cooking for, did she dare to wipe the tears that were flowing freely as a river. Do not think for a second, that these tears were for that Weasel. She had cried and dried all her tears for him and would never shed a tear for the prick. She would never waste another tear on the sorry excuse for a man that Ronald Weasley was. Today she was crying for another man, one whom she cared deeply for, one she would never be with because society would always bar her from pursuing her happiness. The reason for her plight was Draco Malfoy.

He was her boss and had been for the last three years of her life. She had started working for him after Hugo had turned one. It had hurt to leave her children and return to work nut she hated staying idle. Ron had thought it inappropriate to have a wife who had the same qualification as her husband and she knew that he was really insecure about the fact that she could very well become his boss and he had the insane belief that it was unacceptable. She had not questioned him then, just going with it to avoid a fight. Ron's hot-temperedness had taken a bad turn for the worst.

She had started to work at Malfoy Corp as Draco Malfoy's PA, refusing the offer of Marketting Director, because the pay was way too high, almost triple her Auror pay. Ron would've had a fit if she earned more money than he did. She still offered her wisdom in all departments and refused any and all pay raises. If she had come with any more money Ron would've probably called her a slut, believing the money to be whore money. Unbelievable, but that was her husband.

As his PA, she took care of all his professional and personal affairs, including his son, Scorpius, whose mother had skipped out as soon as he was born. Draco had said that because she would be based at the manor most of the time, her kids could come with her, his mother didn't mind looking after them and if Rose was any example Hermione would agree.

Watching her children grow was probably one of the best experiences she had ever had. Rose who completely refused to be called anything but Aria, was much like she was at seven. She loved to read and had started reading at four much to Hermione's delight. She was still the "princess of the castle"; Draco and Harry still spoiled her silly. Because she spent so much time with Narcissa, the little girl had developed a passion for fashion both wizarding and muggle. She had once told Hermione on a shopping trip to Oxford street that she wanted to be just like her and Narcissa when she grew up.

"_I want to be strong and brave and beautiful and kind." Rose said averting her eyes from her mother's shocked ones. She had a hard time opening up and rarely did except maybe to Scorpius or Uncle Draco. She didn't want to tell her mum how hurt she was that daddy hated her because she was afraid Mum would get hurt again._

"_You think I'm strong and beautiful?" Hermione whispered as she stared at the round face of her seven year old._

"_The most beautiful ever." Rosie grabbed her mother's hand across the table and squeezed it._

"_Thank you, Rosie." Hermione whispered as she squeezed back, blinking back tears. They rarely had these moments even though they were close. She suspected that Rose was afraid that her being close to her would make Ron angry._

"_Mum!" Rose whined to clear the tension, "My name is Aria!"_

Hermione chuckled behind her sobs. She could never take back her marriage, never wish that it had never happened because she had her children from it.

Her Hugo was three years old and the most gorgeous and kind-hearted boy she had ever met. He was kind and lovely although he was quite the trouble maker. Lord knows how many dung bombs had been put in Ron's work case. Although he was only three, he was smart and knew that it was not normal for his mother's face to appear blue sometimes. He also knew that it definitely wasn't normal that she cried every night when she thought he was asleep. She remembered the day he told her he wanted to be in slytherin, if Ron had been there and he would have obviously blamed her.

"_Mummy." Hugo called as he walked in, his dog, Doggy at his tail. The German shepherd was towering over him now, "Mummy, I wanna be in swytherin."_

_Hermione smiled, she found his little lisp so sweet, "Slytherin, Hugo? I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor like Daddy and Uncle Harry."_

"_I did." He said as he scratched the dog behind the ears. She wondered how he would react when he found out that dogs weren't allowed at Hogwarts, "But Unca Harry said that he was going to be in slytherin but he decided no so I want to be in slytherin, like Scorpius."_

"_Love, Scorpius might not be in Slytherin." Hermione reasoned with the boy, "he will only find out when he goes to Hogwarts and that's still a long way's away."_

"_I still want to be in Slytherin, Mummy." He huffed crossing his arms haphazardly, Hermione barely restrained her giggle, "All Malfoy's have been in Slytherin since forever."_

Hermione sighed, she supposed that maybe it was her fault that her children thought they were Malfoys, after all they spent way too much time with the Pure blood family. But she didn't think it was her fault that Ron was too "busy" during the weekends to take Hugo flying. She didn't know how Ron would feel should he find out that Draco taught Hugo how to fly. She didn't want to find out, she was too sore already.

She didn't know why she let herself be his punching bag. She didn't understand why she didn't confront him about his affairs, she didn't know much about herself anymore except that she loved her children very much and would do just about anything for them, even remaining in this heartless marriage.

Every time she had thought Ron was getting better, that he was willing to try; if not for her then for her children, she was wrong. It got steadily worse, where he had slapped her, he punched her. Where he had pushed her, he shoved her and kicked her. He had been a little too rough during sex, now he raped her, shoving into her and leaving her bleeding and raw and bruised and broken.

"_Oh my God." Luna whispered as she walked in the kitchen door, behind an unsuspecting Hermione who dropped her salve in her surprise. Thank Merlin, she thought as she picked it up, it was in a plastic container, "Did Ron…"_

_Hermione sobbed and ran into her best friends arms. She knew Luna was probably hurt and rightly so. She hadn't told her what Ron had been doing to her and whenever any of them had suspected she would lie to them, "Luna, I'm sorry."_

"_What for? Ron on the other hand, that motherfucking cunt, is going to pay after I tell Harry and Draco- "_

"_NO!" Hermione stopped her friends tirade. She tried to look away from the incredulous and disappointed face but Luna kept her face in her hands and focused on her._

"_Hermione, do you not see what he's done to you?" She asked gesturing her hand towards the rest of her body. Hermione turned away ashamed, "And I's not just physical Hermione. It's mental too. He's made you fear and cower in the face of challenge. You've changed and not for the better."_

"_Luna, please don't tell them? It'll just make matters worse for me and the kids; I don't think I can deal with that right now." Hermione pleaded as Luna helped rub the healing salve into her bruised back._

_She heard Luna sigh in defeat and hung her head in shame, when had she become such a wimp?_

"_It's not my news to tell Hermione."_

Having her friends find out about it had been hard but it was only Luna and she kept her word even though whenever they were all together, like at the burrow for a birthday or at one of Harry's matches; she eyed Ron with a hate that chilled even her. Because she spent so much time at the manor; her relationship with Scorpius was quite a lovely one. She liked to think of him as her own, she loved him that much. She had a little inkling that he would be the first Gryffindor Malfoy seeing as he had an uncanny knack for trouble and mischief; Fred and George all rolled in one. Hermione knew how much they liked him, the twins. He was their most valued customer and she had a feeling that Draco was often the tester of their products; maybe that's why they liked him so much. His courage was unparalleled. He had once kicked Ron in the shin for shouting at Rosie for losing a mock quidditch match against Scorpius. Sometimes Hermione wished she had that courage; so she could stand up to Ron about all the shit he put her through.

Maybe she thought as she heard the door open and close, maybe she was finally getting there. She was tired of keeping up appearances, tired of ignoring Ron's infidelity, tired of Molly's meddling ways. She was tired of trying to make a happy family where she knew there was none and never would be. And it was sad that despite all her efforts, the only reason she had decided to stay was to have a happy family but it wasn't working. Her children were so sad, they relied on some other man to be their father and she knew they knew that their father hit her.

"_Mummy!" Hugo squealed as he bounced around in her arms. Hermione was afraid she would drop him if he didn't stop it, "Mummy I wanna go on the slide!"_

"_Hugo, love." Hermione sighed as she set him down, holding him in place before he bolted across the park, "Stay close and do not do anything dangerous."_

"_Silly Mummy!" was all he said before he weedled his way out of her arms._

_They were on a picnic that they were supposed to have come with Ron. He had a "last minute case" that needed to be taken care of at the office. Seeing her children's crushed hopes she called Draco and he had been more than willing even though he had a few choice words about what he thought Ron was._

"_Uncle Draco?" Rosie asked as she settled in his lap._

"_Yes, Aria?"_

"_Would you teach me about Potions?" She asked in a small shy voice. She had long given up trying to make a relationship with her father, he hated her and she was over it now, she accepted it and had moved on to someone who actually wanted to have a relationship. She loved the locket Uncle Draco had gotten her, she wore it always and knew that that worried her mother but she couldn't be bothered to care. She kept a picture of her mother in it on one side, and of Uncle Draco on the other. _

"_Of course! I-" He was cut off by a loud groan from Scorpius._

"_Now? You want to learn about Potions now? Don't you get enough of it when Uncle Severus is teaching us?" He didn't give her time to answer, "You're coming with me."_

_Draco laughed as Scorpius dragged a protesting Rose behind him, lecturing him about how to treat a proper lady._

"_You have a wonderful family."_

_Hermione turned towards the kind smiling face of the woman beside them, "We're not married."_

"_Could've fooled me." Was all she said as she walked on her dog hot on her heels._

_Hugo took one look at the dog then turned to her with pleading eyes, "I want a doggy."_

"_Hugh, that's not how you ask for things." Hermione reprimanded as she gave him a juice box._

"_Please may I have a dog," He turned on his puppy dog eyes, "Please?"_

"_No." Hermione said, "I'm the one who'll have to clean up after it and make sure it's fed and clean and… are you even listening?" _

_Hugo had turned towards Draco, his mother long forgotten. Draco, who was looking quite shell-shocked. Hermione sighed to herself, He had already lost and she knew it. Draco could never say no to the children, that's why Rosie's wardrobe was three times her size and probably contained more clothes than she'd ever had in her life._

Hermione chuckled silently to herself; it was really quite ironic that the one person she thought she could never love and be happy with was the one person that completed her.

"Where's the food already?" Ron's growl came from the dining hall. Hermione took the steaming plate to him. He glanced at her and frowned, "Why didn't you put a glamour on? You look hideous."

_Hermione's hand was shaking too much. She'd dropped her wand at least three times, smudged her lipstick and poked herself in the eye with her mascara. The wrist still hurt like hell but at least she'd mended it. She supposed she'd have to go to St Mungo's to get it healed properly. She checked her glamour for the sixth time before she left for the office. Draco was quite frustratingly observant, he would notice if her glamour was anything short of perfect. She heaved another breath, Ron had kicked her too damn hard again she didn't think she'd broken any ribs but it hurt to breathe, like she was trying to breathe while there was a chest of gold atop her._

"_Morning Mr. Malfoy." She said quietly as she sat herself at her desk. The less standing she did the better. She felt too light-headed. She was sure she'd faint if she kept standing if the swaying her legs were doing was any indication. It had never been this bad before, he had never hit her this hard before._

"_Morning Mrs. Weasley," he barely looked up. She didn't know if she was relieved that he hadn't looked up or not though. Thank God she thought, it was going to be a busy day.A small part of her was glad that he wouldn't have to see her looking battered and she wouldn't have to explain. But another even tinier part wanted him to notice, wanted him to force her to leave him, wanted him to save her from the hell that was her life. _

"_Is anything the problem?" He asked as he looked up from his papers a frown marring his flawless features._

"_No! Why?" she asked a little too quickly. Her head was throbbing fit to burst. She rested her head in her hands and whimpered when she put too much pressure on her sore wrist._

"_Hermione are you quite alright?" He asked again getting up from his desk. Panic overtook her as she tried to look natural. If he cam to close he'd see and he'd be disgusted by her like Ron was. He'd call her a mudblood like he used to, like Ron did. He stopped midstride and a look of horror crossed his features, "Oh Merlin, Hermione what the fuck did he do to you?"_

_Stupid, weak glamour. She knew it had worn off in her little panic attack, "I'm fine really."_

"_Hermione have you seen your bloody face?"_

"_Yes I have seen my fucking face, Draco! I've seen it everyday for the past seven years!" Hermione screeched at him then finally broke down and let the tears fall._

"_I'm going to kill him!" Draco said as he threw on his coat and started towards the door._

"_Kill who?" Harry said as he walked into the office, "I haven't seen you that angry since fifth year, what's wrong? Did your Mummy take away your favorite toy?"_

_Draco gestured towards Hermione behind Harry. Harry turned around and gaspedin horror and choked out,"Hermione?"'_

"_Harry, he didn't mean to-"_

"_I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him." Was all he said._

"_I'm coming with you. Hermione move." Draco said to her. She was standing before the door. This couldn't happen. She wouldn't let them do this to her. Who would want to marry her after this. No one wanted a mudblood especially a battered one like she was._

"_Please don't-"_

"_No Hermione! No!" Harry thundered, his errant magic crackling around him. He only got like this when he was very angry, the last time had been at the final battle._

"_Get yourself to St Mungo's." Was all Draco said as he followed after Harry._

"Harry came by today," Ron said in between his chewing. Hermione held back a gag. He was disgusting, what she had seen in him she didn't know, "Came with Malfoy. He punched me, can you believe it?"

"Oh?"

"Why did you tell him?"

"I didn't." Hermione said as she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope, "My glamour wore off."

"Well, he'll get over it once he sees how happy we are. I'll need you to clean up. He's coming by later."

"No." She whispered, emboldened by his stunned silence she continued stronger, "No Ron, no more. I'm done."

"What?"

"Divorce papers." She said as she handed him the envelope she'd carried in her bag for the last six years. She had never had the courage to hive them to him. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"What?" his face was that unattractive purple again.

"I want you out by Sunday. Whatever isn't gone I'll burn." Hermione said as she walked out the dining hall. Ron pulled her back and pushed her into the wall.

"Listen here, you filthy little mudblood," He began but she punched him where it hurts.

"Don't you ever touch me! You filthy piece of shit!" she screamed at him. He got up and tried charging towards her but was tackled to the ground by Harry.

"If you ever touch her again," Harry spat in Ron's face, "I will kill you."

Draco held a shuddering Hermione as Harry pummeled Ron into the ground. She fought feebly against his steel grasp.

"Shh, Hermione," he hushed her, rocking her in his arms like she did to her shildren when they woke up from a bad dream, "He's not worth it. He never has been. You can do so much better. You deserve so much more."

Hermione sobbed as her heart wrenched and writhed in pain as if it were her heart that Harry was punching and not Ron's writhing body, "But Draco, no one will ever love me. Who will love a mudblood like me?"

"Never," He said shuddering, pulling her face to his forcing his gaze to hers, "Never say that word again. You are not a mudblood and never have been. And I love you. I always have."

Hermione rested her head in the warm cocoon of his chest, still crying. At least her future looked bright she thought as Harry led her to Draco's car. At least she could look forward toward a new sunny day. Her night was over. And dawn had begun. Draco laced his fingers with hers and lightly kissed her forehead as the car zoomed through the small town towards the manor. Like the changing scenery outside her window her life was changing, and this time she would not make any mistakes.

Diary of Hugo Adrian Weasley

dear diary

we don't live with daddy anymore. i'm happy and mummy's really happy. and rosie is not sad all the time. she told me she wanted uncle draco to be her daddy. i told her that i wanted that too. scorpius said that mummy was already his mum. i hope we become real family.

we played quidditch with uncle draco and scorpius yesterday it was fun like a real family. mummy's broom kept flying backwards. she really sucks at quidditch.

I hope uncle draco becomes my daddy.

Hugo

p.s. can you talk?


End file.
